The L Word
by eNMaSquE
Summary: When the world's greatest detective suddenly becomes the most desired man in Japan, the Task Force must work tirelessly to solve this mysterious development. But everyone, especially Light, is slowly succumbing to L's  sudden attractiveness... LxLight
1. Prologue

**The L Word**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Picture, if you will, a land enshrouded in darkness and shadow. Lifeless eyes gleam from every corner, while trembling clawed hands scramble for pitch black notebooks. Pens click as names are slowly, carefully scrawled onto a musty, yellowed page.<p>

Forty seconds later, a collective sigh is heard from the assembled creatures. Then the mockery of living that exists in this world goes on, with no goal but to survive another day, no amusement but the meaningless results of futilely rolled bone-dice.

The Shinigami world is rotten to the core, and no one knows this better than the figure standing longingly next to the portal to the human world, gazing in fascination at the scene before him.

"Humans are so...interesting."

Wing beats from ragged wings are briefly heard, then cease abruptly. The portal glows with explosive light, revealing a monstrous figure passing through its depths. Listening closely, one can almost hear the echoes of faint, otherworldly laughter.

"I wonder how you'll deal with this situation…Light."

Light awoke with a start.

...

...

...

Shuffling feet in choking darkness. Muted noises as bodies shift from one side of the room to the other.

Glasses click against one another, accompanied by the slosh of liquids being poured. Gases hiss, signifying completion of whatever task that had just taken place. Twin sighs of relief, then a hushed voice.

"Should we really have done this?" Fear and guilt creep into the speaker's voice.

"This was all done in God's will, you know that," A soft, composed voice replies, "We shall receive eternal salvation for vanquishing the Kingdom's greatest foe, and this (a glass holding some noxious, smoking substance is held up) is perfect-untraceable, without any symptoms whatsoever, and incurable. Besides, it's too late to back out now, we're done!"

Eyes gleam madly behind rectangular glasses, the speaker no longer calm, but ignited by some inner passion. The accomplice, still unconvinced of the propriety of their plan, nods nervously and exits the abandoned warehouse in haste. This goes unnoticed by the speaker, still frozen in zealous glee, lost in his own world of madness.

Eventually, cracked lips grin, and move slowly, deliberately, as if savoring the words being formed.

"Judgment has arrived...L."

The door slams with a harsh, foreboding bang.

* * *

><p><strong>End Prologue<strong>


	2. Cookie Crumbs

**A/N And now, on a more lighthearted note:**

**The L Word**

**Chapter 1: That's the way the cookie crumbles**

* * *

><p>"Mmrghphaumnrhuph," said L.<p>

"Sorry, what?"

L cleared his throat. "I said, Yotsuba's stocks have received an unprecedented growth compared to other companies as a result of the various deaths that have occurred in the last few months. Also, could someone get me another piece of cake?"

"I'll do it, Ryuzaki!" Matsuda exclaimed quickly. Perhaps too quickly, as everyone in the room turned to stare at him. Flushing, the young man nearly fled to the kitchen.  
>As he turned, Light couldn't help but notice a thin, pink scar running across Matsuda's neck. When had he gotten that...?<p>

"Light-kun? Are you alright?"

Starting slightly, Light turned to L and smiled wanly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired (yawn for emphasis and stretch, with a quick, guilty glance at Dad for backup, perfect), that's all."

Soichiro half stood up from his seat, concern radiating from his entire being. "Ryuzaki, Light doesn't seem to be getting enough sleep to work properly. Couldn't you let him take a break just this once?"

Just as planned.

If L had anything even vaguely resembling normal human facial expressions that conveyed strong emotion, he would have frowned. Since he didn't, he settled for twitching one of his toes irritably in reply to the concerned parent's request.

"That, Yagami-san, is unfortunately impossible at the moment. We are on the verge of a breakthrough regarding the identity of (the fake, he thought but did not say) Kira, and unless you wish for your son to be suspected of being Kira even more than he already is (95% and counting), both of you will have to wait until this case is resolved to get proper rest. Forgive me."

Curses, foiled again!

Light forced a grin. "Yeah, sorry, Ryuzaki, I was being rather selfish. Catching Kira is our first priority, and losing a little sleep is nothi-"

"Here's your cake, Ryuzaki!" Matsuda interrupted, placing an enormous slice of chocolate-cherry-almond cheesecake covered with vanilla icing and rainbow sprinkles in front of the detective. It included, of course, a luscious, juicy strawberry on top. Light could feel the cavities forming already, and he was just looking at the thing.

L, on the other hand, seemed positively gleeful at the sight of such a treat, as his previously rather sour mood had immediately dissipated upon viewing the cake. Waving Matsuda away with a mumbled "thank you", he promptly dug in.

Rolling his eyes in exasperation at the sight of the world's greatest detective pigging out on a diabetic's worst nightmare, Light turned back to the task at hand.

A few minutes later, with the ceramic plate next to him devoid of crumbs and, indeed, of anything remotely edible, Light noticed that something exceedingly strange was happening to himself...

He turned slowly towards L, opening his mouth to ask the man if he had felt anything odd as well, and was promptly hit with the strongest wave of desire that he had ever felt before.

As his senses were struck with the sheer beauty of the man before him (his long raven locks, his soft, milky-white hands, his-), Light faintly registered the profoundly disturbing sound of Aizawa exclaiming how beautiful L's eyes were.

His last thought before everything went black was "What the heck is wrong with this picture?".

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 1<strong>


End file.
